


Isak 02:08

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [25]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, Instagram, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Isak posts a photo on Instagram





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is following this series and leaving kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!
> 
> Happy New Year's everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful piece of artwork can be credited to the lovely [rosegoldeven](http://rosegoldeven.tumblr.com)! Thank you so much for your hard work and contribution to the series!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
